Ðàçãîâîðû ñ ïóñòîòîé
by Tvarka
Summary: ×òî òàêîå ïóñòîòà? ×òî òàêîå îäèíî÷åñòâî? Êàê íàéòè âûõîä, êîãäà ñõîäèøü ñ óìà?...


Çäðàâñòâóé, ìîé âåðíûé ñïóòíèê!  
Òû ñëåäóåøü çà ìíîé ïîâñþäó, âûìàíèâàåøü ìîè èñòîðèè, ìûñëè... Äà, òû ìîé åäèíñòâåííûé äðóã! Ñïàñèáî, ÷òî òû ó ìåíÿ åñòü…  
Ýòà òåìíîòà, õîëîä, ïîñòîÿííîå ÷óâñòâî ãîëîäà èíîãäà äîêàíûâàþò ìåíÿ... òîëüêî òû ìîæåøü ìåíÿ ïîíÿòü... ß áðåæó!  
Áåñïîìîùíîñòü... ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü? Ïîêà òîëüêî æäàòü, ïûòàòüñÿ âçîáðàòüñÿ îáðàòíî íà ëüäèíó ýòîãî çàìåðçøåãî ìèðà-îêåàíà. Ìíå îòâåäåíà ðîëü íàáëþäàòåëÿ, ðîëü ïóñòîãî ìåñòà... Èíà÷å ïîêà íåëüçÿ…  
×åëîâåê-ñîáàêà ïðèçâàí ñëóæèòü… Ìîÿ ñóäüáà…  
Âñòðå÷àëèñü ëè òåáå êîãäà-íèáóäü ëþäè, ïðè âèäå êîòîðûõ ïî âñåìó òåëó ïðîíîñèòñÿ òèõèé òðåïåò? Îíè òàêèå æå, êàê è âñå, íî ÷òî-òî òàêîå â íèõ åñòü. Îíî ñèäèò ãëóáîêî â ñåðäöå. Ïðî òàêèõ ëþäåé åùå ãîâîðÿò "÷åëîâåê-ñîëíöå"! Îíè ñâåòÿòñÿ, îíè ñîãðåâàþò... È òû áåñïðè÷èííî íà÷èíàåøü òÿíóòüñÿ ê íèì êàæäîé êëåòî÷êîé ñâîåãî òåëà! Âñòðå÷àëèñü, íåò?  
À ÿ çà ñâîþ æèçíü ïîçíàë äâóõ òàêèõ.. Íàâåðíîå, ìíå ïîâåçëî...Ìîè äðóçüÿ äåòñòâà.. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, èõ óæå íåò..  
âîò îíè ñóùåñòâîâàëè ïî íàñòîÿùåìó! äà..  
È ÿ äîëæåí ñîõðàíèòü òî, ÷òî îò íèõ îñòàëîñü… èõ ñûíà..  
Ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðûé òàê è íå ïîïðîáîâàë âêóñà ðîäèòåëüñêîé ëàñêè. Ðåáåíîê, ó êîòîðîãî íå áûëî äåòñòâà…  
À ÿ ïðÿ÷óñü çäåñü, è ìàêñèìóì íà ÷òî ÿ ñïîñîáåí - ýòî ïèñàòü ïèñüìà, ÷òîáû îí çíàë, ÷òî íå ñîâñåì îäèíîê â ýòîì æåñòîêîì ìèðå..  
Îäèíî÷åñòâî...ýòîò ãîðüêèé ïðèâêóñ.. ñòðàõ…áîëü... òî, ñ ÷åì ÿ æèâó óæå 14 ëåò.. ãëóïàÿ îøèáêà..  
Ëèëè è Äæåéìñ, ãäå âû?

**Âñïûøêà âîñïîìèíàíèé 1**.

  
...ß çàâåðíóë çà óãîë è ïîáåæàë ñî âñåõ íîã ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê çàòàåííîìó óãëó. Òàì êàê âñåãäà áûëî î÷åíü òåìíî. ß çàæåã îãàðêè ñâå÷åé è ñòàë æäàòü ïðèõîäà Ñîõàòîãî ñ Ëóíàòèêîì. ß ñèäåë íà ñëîìàííîé ïàðòå, ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü êî âñåì äîíîñÿùèìñÿ ñâåðõó çâóêàì. Ìíå íå òåðïåëîñü ïîäåëèòüñÿ ñ äðóçüÿìè ñâîèì îòêðûòèåì.  
"Íàêîíåö-òî ÿ ïîíÿë, êàê ýòî äåëàåòñÿ!" - âñå âðåìÿ ïðîíîñèëîñü ó ìåíÿ â ãîëîâå. ß î÷åíü õîòåë ïðîâåðèòü "ñâîþ òåîðèþ" íà ïðàêòèêå, íî ñäåëàòü ýòî â îäèíî÷êó ó ìåíÿ íå õâàòàëî ñìåëîñòè...   
-Î! ß óæå ñîâñåì çàæäàëñÿ! Ãäå âàñ íîñèëî ñòîëüêî âðåìåíè? - âîñêëèêíóë ÿ, çàâèäåâ çíàêîìûå ñèëóýòû.   
-Òû ñëó÷àåì íå çàáûë ñõîäèòü íà îáåä? - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Äæåéìñ.  
-Êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà? ß òóò êîå-÷òî âûÿñíèë... òîëüêî âîò íå ðåøàþñü ïîïðîáîâàòü áåç âàñ... - ïðîèçíåñ ÿ, îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó.   
-Íåóæåëè òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü?...  
-Èç-çà ýòîãî òû ïðîãóëÿë èñòîðèþ?...  
Íàïåðåáîé çàêðè÷àëè îíè.  
Ïîìíþ åùå, òîãäà ÿ ïîäóìàë, êàê ñìåøíî îíè âûãëÿäÿò, è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë òåïëûé ïðèëèâ ñ÷àñòüÿ...

… Íàñòóïèë ýòîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà ÿ äîëæåí ïîêàçàòü ñåáÿ! Äæåéìñ ñìîã è ÿ äîëæåí! Äîëæåí…  
ß ðàñòåðÿëñÿ, ìíå ñòàëî ñòðàøíî… À ÷òî åñëè? … Ýòè äóðàöêèå ìûñëè…   
Çàáóäü, íè î ÷åì íå äóìàé! – ïîäñêàçûâàëî ÷òî-òî âíóòðè.  
-Íå áîéñÿ, âñå áóäåò õîðîøî, - ïîäáîäðèë ìåíÿ Äæåéìñ, êàê áóäòî äîãàäàëñÿ î ìîèõ ðàññóæäåíèÿõ. ß ïîïûòàëñÿ èçîáðàçèòü ïîäîáèå áëàãîäàðíîé óëûáêè. ß ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà Ëþïèíà. Îí ñ áåñïîêîéñòâîì ñëåäèë çà ìíîé…  
Âñå! Áóäü, ÷òî áóäåò!  
ß çàæìóðèëñÿ, è ìåíÿ çàòÿíóëî â êàêîé-òî õîëîäíûé âîäîâîðîò. Âñå âîêðóã ïîòåìíåëî. ß ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñëàáîñòü.   
Âíåçàïíûé âçðûâ ñâåòà!  
ß îòêðûë ãëàçà, ïîñìîòðåë âíèç…  
Âñå ìîå òåëî îêóòàëà ÷åðíàÿ, òîð÷àùàÿ âî âñå ñòîðîíû, øåðñòü. Íîâîå òåëî…  
Ìåíÿ çàìóòèëî, è ÿ óïàë…  
Ðåçêàÿ áîëü â ãðóäè! ß áåñïîìîùíî ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðèïîäíÿòü ãîëîâó…Îùóòèë ïðèêîñíîâåíèå äðóæåñêîé ðóêè è ãäå-òî â îòäàëåíèè óñëûøàë ðàäîñòíûé âîçãëàñ: «Ñèðèóñ, ó òåáÿ ïîëó÷èëîñü! Òåïåðü ïîòåðïè íåìíîãî, ýòî òîëüêî â ïåðâûé ðàç…»  
ß ñäåëàë ãëóáîêèé âäîõ, è âäðóã âñå ïðîÿñíèëîñü. Îêðóæàþùèé ìèð ïîêàçàëñÿ ìíå àáñîëþòíî íîâûì. Ìîè óøè çàïîëîíèëè òûñÿ÷è çâóêîâ (ÿ äàæå íå ïðåäïîëàãàë, ÷òî èõ ìîæåò áûòü òàê ìíîãî!). Â ìîé íîñ çàáèëèñü ìèëëèîíû íåçíàêîìûõ çàïàõîâ, êîòîðûå ñðàçó æå ïðèíÿëèñü ðàññêàçûâàòü ìíå öåëûå èñòîðèè î ñàìûõ ðàçíîîáðàçíûõ ïðåäìåòàõ è ñóùåñòâàõ. Ìûøöû ïðåäåëüíî íàïðÿãëèñü, è ÿ îñîçíàë ìîþ íîâóþ ìîùü.   
ß ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê äðóçüÿì è ïðèâåòëèâî çàìàõàë õâîñòîì. Îíè æå óëûáíóëèñü ìíå â îòâåò.  
Íà÷èíàåòñÿ íîâûé ýòàï ìîåé æèçíè, - ïîäóìàë ÿ. Íî ÿ íå ìîã çíàòü, ÷òî ýòîò ýòàï ïåðåâåðíåò âñþ ìîþ æèçíü…

**Ìûñëè 1.**

Ïðîøëîå… ×òî ýòî òàêîå? ß íå çíàþ…

Ãîâîðÿò, åãî íå ñóùåñòâóåò, íî ïî÷åìó æå îíî ïðè÷èíÿåò òàêóþ äèêóþ áîëü?

ß ïûòàþñü ñïðÿòàòüñÿ îò íåãî, íî ýòî íå ïîìîãàåò. Ïûòàþñü óáåæàòü â áóäóùåå, íî ìåíÿ ïóãàåò íåèçâåñòíîñòü… 

ß îñòàþñü â íàñòîÿùåì. Ïûòàþñü çàáûòü îáî âñåì, êàê â òîò äåíü,… íî ÷òî-òî âçëàìûâàåò ìîþ ìûñëåííóþ äâåðü è âðûâàåòñÿ ñ íîâîé ñèëîé, ïðèæèìàÿ ìåíÿ ê ñòåíêå…

Çàìèðàþ íà êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ. Âíåøíå ÿ íå ïîäâèæåí, íî âíóòðè èäåò îæåñòî÷åííàÿ áîðüáà ñ ñàìèì ñîáîé.

Íå äóìàé! Çàáóäü! Óõîäè! – îò÷àÿííûé èñòîøíûé êðèê…

Ñ òÿæåëûì âûäîõîì íàñòóïàåò âðåìåííîå ñïîêîéñòâèå. ×òîáû âåðíóòüñÿ â ðåàëüíîñòü, ÿ ïðîñòî äûøó. Êàæäûé âäîõ – áîëü, êàæäûé âûäîõ – ñâîáîäà.

Âñå ýòî ñòðàõ… ×òî îí ñî ìíîé ñäåëàë? Êòî ÿ òåïåðü?

Îí ïðèøåë åùå â ðàííåì äåòñòâå, êîãäà ÿ çàáèðàëñÿ â òåìíûé øêàô, âåñü ñæèìàëñÿ â ïëîòíûé êîìîê, è, äðîæà, æäàë íàêàçàíèÿ…

Ñòàë ëè ÿ âçðîñëûì?…

Êàæäàÿ ìèíóòà ìîåé æèçíè ïðîïèòàíà ÿäîì ñòðàõà. Íàâåðíîå, ïîýòîìó äëÿ ìåíÿ Àçêàáàí íå áûë ñòîëü óæàñíûì, êàê êàæåòñÿ îñòàëüíûì. Ýòî ìîå ïðèâû÷íîå ñîñòîÿíèå. Ñìîãó ëè ÿ îò íåãî êîãäà-íèáóäü èçáàâèòñÿ?

ß íå äîæäóñü îò òåáÿ îòâåòà íà ýòîò âîïðîñ (âïðî÷åì, êàê è íà ìíîãèå äðóãèå…), ÿ îáÿçàí íàéòè åãî ñàì…

Ñòðàõ äåðæèò ìåíÿ ìåæäó äâóõ îãíåé: ïðîøëûì è áóäóùèì. ß äîëæåí íàó÷èòñÿ æèòü ñåãîäíÿøíèì äíåì. Èíîãäà ýòî ó ìåíÿ ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, íî âñïûøêè âîñïîìèíàíèé íå äàþò ìíå òâåðäî âñòàòü íà íîãè…  
Ïîäîæäè! Îñòàíüñÿ ñî ìíîé åùå íà íåìíîãî!…  
Ãîâîðèøü, óæå ïîçäíî?  
Ëàäíî…  
Êàê òÿæåëî ñîìêíóòü ãëàçà!…  
Çàáóäü.

**Ñåãîäíÿøíèé äåíü 1.**

Ãîëîä… ß íå åë óæå òðè äíÿ!

Âûõîäà íåò, íàäî èäòè…

Âûáèðàþñü â ìàãëîâñêèé ðàéîí.

Âèæó êàêîå-òî óëè÷íîå êàôå.

Ïîäîéòè ïîïðîñèòü? Íåò, ñëèøêîì ó ìåíÿ ãðîçíûé âèä, íå äàäóò…

Óêðàñòü? Íå ìîãó… âñå æå ÿ åùå ÷åëîâåê!

Îñòàåòñÿ îäèí âàðèàíò…

Íåò! Íå õî÷ó!

Òû õî÷åøü óìåðåòü ñ ãîëîäó?

Íåò, ìíå íåëüçÿ!

Âîò âèäèøü, è íå÷åãî áûëî ñïîðèòü!

Âîçâðàùàþñü â ëåñ.

Çäåñü íóæíî áûòü ïðåäåëüíî îñòîðîæíûì.

Ïðèíþõèâàþñü.

Ãäå-òî ïîáëèçîñòè áðîäèò çàÿö. Âåñ ïðèìåðíî 3 êã, öâåò – ñåðûé, âîçðàñò – 2 ãîäà (õì… ìîëîäîé… æàëêî), ñàìåö.

Ìåäëåííî êðàäóñü.

Çàõîæó ñ ïîäâåòðåííîé ñòîðîíû.

Òàê, òèõî ëåæè.

Âîò îí!

Ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ… ïðûæîê!

Îí ìîë÷à ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ è íà÷èíàåò óáåãàòü.

Çà íèì!

ß âåñü â íàïðÿæåíèè. ×óâñòâóþ íåðâíîå íàïðÿæåíèå. Îùóùàþ êàæäûé ñâîé øàã. Òÿæåëîå äûõàíèå. Áîëü â ìûøöàõ è ñóñòàâàõ. Ìíîé îâëàäåë æèâîòíûé èíñòèíêò.

Óäàð!

Îí ïàäàåò. 

ß íàñêàêèâàþ íà íåãî!

Áîðüáà! Áîðüáà çà æèçíü…

Ïðî÷ü ìûñëè! Ñåé÷àñ óïóñòèøü!

ß âïèâàþñü çóáàìè â íåæíóþ øêóðêó. Ìîé ðîò çàïîëíÿåò ãîðÿ÷àÿ êðîâü.

Îí ìåðòâ.

Ïðîñòè…

È ñïàñèáî òåáå…

**Âñòðå÷à.**

Ãëàçà â ãëàçà. Ýòî èñïûòàíèå íà ñèëó. Åñëè ÿ îòâåäó âçãëÿä – ÿ ïðîèãðàë, ÿ áóäó ìîìåíòàëüíî ðàçîðâàí â êëî÷üÿ.

Äâå ÷åðíûå áëåñòÿùèå òî÷êè. Â ñàìîì äåëå, ÷òîáû îíè ìîãëè çíà÷èòü? È â òî æå âðåìÿ îíè ðàññêàçûâàþò îáî âñåì, êàê áû îí íå ïûòàëñÿ ñêðûòüñÿ çà ñòåíîé çëîñòè è æåñòîêîñòè. Íåíàâèñòü – âñåãî ëèøü ìàñêà. È òû âåäü òîæå îá ýòîì çíàåøü!

Òîíêèå êðàñíûå ïàóòèíêè çàâîëîêëè çðà÷êè.

Ïîêàæè ìíå ñâîþ ìîùü!

Îí îãîëÿåò áåëûå îñòðûå êëûêè, æåëàÿ îòâëå÷ü ìåíÿ. Èç Åãî ïàñòè òå÷åò ïåíà.

Ïîâåðü, ÿ íàó÷èëñÿ ñìîòðåòü! Öåëèêîì «ïåðåíîñèøüñÿ» â ñâîè ãëàçà. Ïîëíîå âíèìàíèå. Íå êîíöåíòðèðóÿñü íà îäíîé òî÷êå, ðàñïðîñòðàíÿåøü çðåíèå ïîâñþäó. Íå ïûòàåøüñÿ ñêðûòü ñåáÿ îò ïðîòèâíèêà. Ïðÿìîé îòêðîâåííûé âçãëÿä –  ïóãàåò. Âçãëÿä ïîëíûé íåíàâèñòè âûçûâàåò ñòðàõ òîëüêî ó ñëàáûõ, íå ñïîñîáíûõ ê ïîíèìàíèþ ñóùíîñòè. 

Íî òû íå ïðîñòîé…

Îí ïûòàåòñÿ ñêðûòü îò ìåíÿ ñâîþ äðîæü. Îò ïåðåíàïðÿæåíèÿ ó Íåãî íà÷èíàþò ñòðóèòüñÿ ñëåçû. 

×òî ñ òîáîé? 

ß íå äàþ âîëþ ÷óâñòâàì. Âñå â  ìîèõ ãëàçàõ. ×èòàé!

Íàøà áîðüáà äëèòñÿ óæå äîëãîå âðåìÿ.

Íèêîãäà ìû åùå íå âñòðå÷àëèñü òàê áëèçêî. Åùå íèêîãäà ó íàñ íå áûëî òàêîãî ïîåäèíêà.

Çäåñü âñå çàâèñèò îò Åãî âîëè. Îí âûáèðàåò ñåáå â ñîïåðíèêè òîëüêî òåõ, êîãî ñ÷èòàåò äîñòîéíûì ñâîåãî îáùåñòâà.

Îí íàáëþäàë çà ìíîé ìíîãî ëåò. Æäàë. È ÿ áîÿëñÿ.

ß íè ðàç âèäåë ïîñëåäñòâèÿ òàêèõ èñïûòàíèé. Èçáðàííèêà ëèáî óáèâàëè, âîçâîäèëè â ðÿäû «ñâîèõ». Èõ áûëà öåëàÿ ñòàÿ. Îãðîìíàÿ. ×åì îíè òàì çàíèìàëèñü, è êàêèå öåëè ïðåñëåäîâàëè, ÿ íå çíàþ… 

Íî è ñàì Îí âñåãäà ðèñêóåò. Åñëè ïðîòèâíèê îäåðæèò ïîáåäó, òî Îí äîëæåí áóäåò åìó ïîä÷èíèòüñÿ. Ýòî òàêîé çàêîí. Îí åñòü. Íî åùå íèêîìó íå ïðèõîäèëîñü èì âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ…

Óâåðåííûé â ñåáå. Îí íèêîãäà íå èñïûòûâàåò ñîìíåíèé. Ðåøèòåëüíûé. Îïàñíûé ñîïåðíèê. Îí äèêèé çâåðü. Îí ñëèøêîì óìåí äëÿ æèâîòíîãî. Äàæå â ÷åëîâå÷åñêîì ìèðå îí áûë áû ëèäåðîì…

Âíåçàïíî ïðîèñõîäèò êàêîå-òî èçìåíåíèå â Åãî âçãëÿäå. Ñîâñåì íåáîëüøîå, íî ÿ åãî çàìå÷àþ.

Íåâîëüíî êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü ìåíÿ ïðèãîòîâèëàñü â ëþáóþ ìèíóòó óêëîíèòüñÿ îò íàïàäåíèÿ. Äðóãàÿ æå ÷àñòü îñòàåòñÿ ñî ñòîðîíû íàáëþäàòü çà ðàçâèòèåì ñîáûòèé. Íî, íå øåâåëÿñü, ÿ ïðîäîëæàþ ñìîòðåòü Åìó â ãëàçà.

Îí íà÷èíàåò ìåäëåííî îïóñêàòü ãîëîâó…

Ñòîèò, óñòàâèâøèñü â çåìëþ…

È âäðóã ëîæèòüñÿ ïåðåäî ìíîé.

Îò Íåãî èñõîäèò àòìîñôåðà ñïîêîéñòâèÿ è ñìèðåíèÿ.

Îò íåäîóìåíèÿ ÿ íå äâèãàþñü ñ ìåñòà. Ïîòîì, íå òîðîïÿñü, ðàçâîðà÷èâàþñü è óõîæó.

ß ìîã áû åãî óáèòü, ìîã áû ñäåëàòü èç íåãî ïðåäàííîãî ñëóãó… ×òî áûë â ïðàâå ñäåëàòü ñî ìíîé è Îí…

Çàòî òåïåðü ó ìåíÿ åñòü äðóã. Ìîë÷àëèâûé, òèõèé, íå ñïîñîáíûé íà ïîäëîñòü è îáìàí.

Â íàøèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ íå áóäåò îáÿçàòåëüñòâ. Ìåæäó íàìè ïîÿâèòñÿ ñâÿçü. Ìû íå áóäåì îáùàòüñÿ, íî ïîñðåäñòâîì ÷óâñòâ áóäåì çíàòü äðóã î äðóãå âñå.

Åñëè ìíå ïîíàäîáèòñÿ ïîìîùü, Îí ïðèäåò êî ìíå ïî ïåðâîìó çîâó. Òàê ïîñòóïëþ è ÿ â ñëó÷àå ñ Íèì…

ß òàê è íå óçíàë îòâåòà íà Åãî çàãàäêó…  

**Âñïûøêà âîñïîìèíàíèé 2.**

Ñèëüíûé âåòåð âïåðåìåæêó ñ êðóïíûìè êàïëÿìè äîæäÿ áèë â ëèöî. Îäåæäà ïðåâðàòèëàñü â ìîêðûå òðÿïêè. Ññàäèíû íà íîãàõ êðîâîòî÷èëè… Âñå ýòî äëÿ íàñ íè÷åãî íå çíà÷èëî.

Ìû íåñëèñü ÷åðåç ïîëå íà âñòðå÷ó áóðå è áûëè ñ÷àñòëèâû. Ýòî áûëà ëèøü î÷åðåäíàÿ çàáàâà, èãðà, ïðåïîäíåñåííàÿ íàì ïðèðîäîé!

Ìû íàïðàâëÿëèñü äîìîé, õîòÿ íàì è íå õîòåëîñü òóäà âîçâðàùàòüñÿ, òóäà – â ïîâñåäíåâíîñòü. Íà âðåìÿ ìû óøëè îò ðåàëüíîñòè. Íåïîâòîðèìîå ÷óâñòâî – íå äóìàòü íè î ÷åì. Äåòñêàÿ áåççàáîòíîñòü!…

Èíîãäà ÿ îãëÿäûâàëñÿ â ñòîðîíó Äæåéìñà, íà åãî ãóáàõ ñèÿëà óëûáêà. È íîâûé ïðèëèâ ðàäîñòè çàõâàòûâàë ìåíÿ â ñâîè îáúÿòèÿ.

×òî-òî íåïîíÿòíîå, ðîäíîå, òåïëîå – ëþáèìûé äðóã, èëè ñêîðåå áðàò. Òàêèå àññîöèàöèè âîçíèêàëè ó ìåíÿ, êîãäà ÿ îùóùàë âîçëå ñåáÿ åãî ïðèñóòñòâèå. Ìû áûëè äâóìÿ ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîñòÿìè, íî ÷òî-òî íàñ êðåïêî ñâÿçûâàëî. Ìû, êàê íèêòî ëó÷øå, ïîíèìàëè äðóã äðóãà. Ñòðàííîå ÷óâñòâî…

Íà òîò ìîìåíò íàì áûëî ïî 13 ëåò, ñ ïåðâîé íàøåé âñòðå÷è ïðîøëî âñåãî 3 ãîäà, êîòîðûå êàçàëèñü íàì âå÷íîñòüþ.

Äæåéìñ âïåðâûå áûë â ãîñòÿõ â çàãîðîäíîì äîìå ìîåãî îòöà – ìàãëà. ß çíàêîìèë åãî ñ íîâûì ìèðîì – ìèðîì ìàòåðèàëüíîñòè. È ÿ âèäåë, ÷òî îí èñïûòûâàåò êàêîé-òî êîíòðàñò, íî íå ãîâîðèò ìíå îá ýòîì…

Èìåííî òîãäà ÿ íàó÷èëñÿ ñëåäèòü, íàáëþäàòü ñî ñòîðîíû. Íîâûé ñïîñîá ïîíÿòü, èçó÷èòü. ÌÛ ïåðåøëè íà íîâûé óðîâåíü îáùåíèÿ: ÷òîáû îáúÿñíèòñÿ, íàì íå îáÿçàòåëüíî áûëî íóæíî ïðèáåãàòü ê ïîìîùè ñëîâ. 

Ìåíÿ çàòÿãèâàëî âñå äàëüøå è äàëüøå…

Ìû âûáåæàëè íà ñåëüñêóþ äîðîãó, äîëåòåëè äî íàøåé îãðàäû, ïðîëåçëè ÷åðåç ñêðèïó÷èå âîðîòà è ïðîøìûãíóëè â äîì. Ñîâåðøåíî äðóãàÿ àòìîñôåðà îêðóæèëà íàñ…

Èñêóññòâåííûé ñâåò, ìàõðîâîå ïîëîòåíöå, âîð÷àíèå áàáóøêè, òåïëîå îäåÿëî, ïóøèñòûé êîâåð, êðóæêà ãîðÿ÷åãî ÷àþ, íåçàòåéëèâàÿ áåñåäà…

Íå âàæíî ãäå ìû è ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò âîêðóã, ãëàâíîå, ÷òî ìû âìåñòå, ðÿäîì, êðåïêî äåðæèìñÿ çà ðóêè…

Äðóæáà.

**Ìûñëè 2.**

Ñåãîäíÿ ÿ íå áóäó òåáå ðàññêàçûâàòü ãëóïûõ ñêàçîê!

Çàòêíèñü! Õâàòèò ìåíÿ óñïîêàèâàòü! ÕÂÀÒÈÒ!!! Ñëûøèøü?

Ìíå íàäîåëî âñå ýòî äåðüìî! Íàäîåë òâîé òèõèé øåïîò!

Çàòêíè-è-è-èñü!

Î, Áîæå… ÷òî ÿ äåëàþ?…

Ñëåçû? Èëè äîæäü?

ß îäèí, îäèí, îäèí!!!…

Ïðîøëî ñòîëüêî âðåìåíè, ïîðà áû…

Çàòêíèñü! Ìîë÷è!

Ýòî – ñåé÷àñ! ß ñåé÷àñ ïåðåæèâàþ ýòè ÷óâñòâà, ñåé÷àñ! Ìåíÿ íå èíòåðåñóåò ïðîøëîå!!! Ïîéìè, íàêîíåö!!! 

Çàòêíèñü, íå îòâå÷àé! Íåò!

ß õî÷ó êðè÷àòü!!!

Ãëóïîñòü…

Ìîë÷è! Óéäè! Íå ìåøàé ìíå! Êòî òû?…

ß ñõîæó ñ óìà…

Çà÷åì?… Ðàçâå åñòü âî âñåì ýòîì ñìûñë? Ãäå îí? Íåò åãî!!! Ïóñòî, ïóñòî, ÏÓÑÒÎ!!!  
Äà, òàê âñåãäà îíî è áûëî! Òû îäèí! Êîãäà òû ïîéìåøü?

À ÷òî òàêîå «ïîíèìàòü»? Êàê…

Çàòêíè-è-è-èñü!!! Ðàäè…

×òî? Êîãî? Òû êîãäà-íèáóäü âåðèë?

Áëèí…

Òîëïà óðîäîâ, ñíóþùèõ èç ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó!!! Äåëà ó íèõ, ðàáîòà, ñåìüÿ… ×òî ýòî âñå??? Çà÷åì? Äà âû çíàåòå…

Ñäåëàé ãëóáîêèé âäîõ…

Äà îòâàëè!!!…

Ãðÿçü… ëóæè…ãðÿçíîå ìåñèâî… è ÿ ñ íèì ñëèâàþñü â îäíî öåëîå…

Ïåðåñòàíü ñåáÿ æàëåòü! Òû ñîïëÿê! Ìåëêèé òðóñëèâûé ñîïëÿê! Òû âñþ æèçíü áåæèøü îò ïðîáëåì! Ïðåêðàòè! Õâàòèò îòäåëÿòü ñåáÿ îò âñåõ! Òû òàêîé æå êàê îíè! Ïîâåðíèñü ëèöîì! Äàâàé! Äàâàé! Çàõîäè ñþäà! Íå îòâîðà÷èâàéñÿ! Äà! Ýòî òâîå! Òâîå òîæå! Òû íå îäèí!…

Òåáå ëåã÷å?

…â êàêîì-òî ñìûñëå… Åñòü äâà òèïà îäèíî÷åñòâà… âòîðîé – ýòî òâîé ýãîèçì…

**Ñåãîäíÿøíèé äåíü 2.**

Æåëòàÿ ëèñòâà, ÷åðíûå ñèëóýòû äåðåâüåâ, ñòàðûå ñ îáîäðàííîé êðàñêîé ñêàìåéêè…

Íåñìîëêàþùèé øóì, ñìåøàííûé çàïàõ æåíñêèõ äóõîâ è ìóæñêîãî ïàðôþìà…

Ëþäè òî ïîÿâëÿþòñÿ, òî èñ÷åçàþò…

Ðàçíûå ëèöà, ðàçíûå ìàíòèè…

Ïàðê, öåíòð îáùåíèÿ…

Ìåíÿ íèêòî íå çàìå÷àåò.

Ñåãîäíÿøíèé äåíü ÿ ïðîâåäó çäåñü.

Íàïðîòèâ ìåíÿ ñèäèò ïîæèëàÿ æåíùèíà. Ðÿäîì ñ íåé ðåçâèòñÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ äåâî÷êà, êîòîðàÿ òî è äåëî âçìàõèâàåò äåòñêîé âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé, è âñå ïðîñòðàíñòâî âîçëå íåå çàïîëíÿåòñÿ ðàçíîöâåòíûìè ïåðåëèâàþùèìèñÿ ïóçûðÿìè. ×åðåç êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ìàëûøêà óñòàåò. Îíà çàáèðàåòñÿ íà ñêàìåéêó è óêëàäûâàåò ãîëîâêó íà êîëåíè áàáóøêå. Òà â ýòîò ìîìåíò ÷èòàåò êíèãó ñ çàêëèíàíèÿìè ïî âûðàùèâàíèþ îâîùåé, íî, óâèäåâ ñïÿùóþ âíó÷êó, ïåðåñòàåò. Íà åå ëèöå ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ åäâà çàìåòíàÿ óëûáêà. Îíà îòêëàäûâàåò êíèãó è ïðèíèìàåò âèä çàáîòëèâîãî ñòðàæà ïîêîÿ.

Ýòî ñìèðåííîå ñïîêîéñòâèå…

Ìàòü, áàáóøêà…

Îíà ìíîãîå ñäåëàëà çà ñâîþ æèçíü. Ýòà æåíùèíà ñâîèìè ðóêàìè ïîñòðîèëà ôóíäàìåíò, íà êîòîðîì òåïåðü âûðîñ öåëûé äîì. ×àñòûå ìîðùèíêè, áîðîçäÿùèå åå ëèöî, ðàññêàçûâàþò î áûëîì îïûòå, çíàíèÿõ… Îíà ïàõíåò êèïÿ÷åíûì ìîëîêîì, ÷èñòûìè ïðîñòûíÿìè è øåðñòÿíûìè íèòêàìè… Åå äîáðîòà ïðèòÿãèâàåò, ìàíèò…

Ãàððè… Â ýòó ìèíóòó ÿ äîëæåí áû áûòü ðÿäîì ñ íèì… 

Ìîé âçãëÿä ïàäàåò íà äëèííûå ïîäâèæíûå ìóæñêèå ïàëüöû. Îíè ìåäëåííî âåðòÿò áóìàæíîãî ãîëóáêà. 

×åðíàÿ êîæàíàÿ ìàíòèÿ, áåëûé ñâèòåð ñî ñòîÿ÷èì âîðîòîì. Çàäóì÷èâîå âûðàæåíèå çàñòûëî íà ìîëîäîì ëèöå. Ãëàçà ñëåäÿò çà ïåðåäâèæåíèÿìè õðóïêîãî ïðåäìåòà. Ýòîò ïàðåíü îòãîðîäèëñÿ îò âñåãî. Õî÷åòñÿ ïîäîéòè, ñïðîñèòü ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò… ýòîãî äåëàòü íåëüçÿ…

Êàê áóäòî âèæó ñåáÿ â ïðîøëîì…

Íà ñëåäóþùåé ñêàìåéêå ðàñïîëîæèëèñü äâå ñèìïàòè÷íûå äåâóøêè. Ìîäíî îäåòû, î ÷åì-òî îæèâëåííî áîëòàþò. Èõ îòíîøåíèÿ ìîæíî íàçâàòü äðóæåñêèìè… âðîäå…

Èõ èñòèííîå ëèöî ñêðûòî ïîä ñëîÿìè ìàêèÿæà, êðàñèâî óëîæåííûìè âîëîñàìè è äîðîãèìè âåùàìè.

ß íàáëþäàþ çà èõ æåñòàìè…

Ñêîëüêî íàèãðàííîñòè è äåøåâîãî ïàôîñà… Êóêëû, íåíàñòîÿùèå… Âíåøíå…

Íà÷èíàåò òåìíåòü.

Äîðîæêè ïîñòåïåííî ïóñòåþò…

Ìèìî áðåäåò ñãîðáëåííûé æàëêîãî âèäà âîëøåáíèê è ïàëî÷êîé çàæèãàåò ôîíàðè. Ñ êàêèì âíèìàíèåì îí îòíîñèòñÿ ê êàæäîìó èç ýòèõ ìåòàëëè÷åñêèõ ñòîëáîâ. Íî âñåãî îäíî äâèæåíèå è îíè îæèâàþò. Ýòîò ÷åëîâå÷åê íåñåò ñâåò ïî óëèöàì ãîðîäà. Îí áîëüøå íå êàæåòñÿ ìíå òàêèì íè÷òîæíûì, êàê…

ß âûëåçàþ èç ñâîåãî óêðûòèÿ, ïðèáëèæàþñü ê ñòàðèêó è ëèæó åìó ðóêè. Îí ïóãàåòñÿ, íî ïîòîì îòâåòíî ãëàäèò ìåíÿ ïî ãîëîâå…

Çàìå÷àòåëüíûé äåíü.

**Âñïûøêà âîñïîìèíàíèé 3.**

Òîëïà ó÷åíèêîâ, ñíóþùèõ ïî êîðèäîðàì èç îäíîãî êàáèíåòà â äðóãîé. Åñëè ïîñìîòðåòü ñâåðõó âñå ñîëüåòñÿ â îäíó ÷åðíóþ ìàññó.

Ñàìûé îáû÷íûé áóäíèé äåíü.

ß äâèãàëñÿ ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ïîäçåìåëüÿ çåëüåâàðåíèÿ. Â ãîëîâå âñå ïóòàëîñü, ãëàçà íèêàê íå õîòåëè ïîëíîñòüþ îòêðûâàòüñÿ, ïëå÷î ñâîäèëî ïîä âåñîì ðþêçàêà, äî îòêàçà íàáèòîãî ó÷åáíèêàìè. Ðÿäîì øåë Ëþïèí è ÷òî-òî áåç îñòàíîâêè áîðìîòàë. Ãäå-òî ñçàäè ïëåëñÿ Äæåéìñ.

Âäðóã ó ìåíÿ çà ñïèíîé ðàçäàëñÿ êàêîé-òî ãðîõîò, à çàòåì ïîñëûøàëàñü ðóãàíü è æàëîáíûå èçâèíåíèÿ. ß, íå îáîðà÷èâàÿñü, ïîñëåäîâàë äàëüøå ê ìåñòó íàçíà÷åíèÿ.

-Ñèðèóñ! Íó, ìîæåò, ïîäîæäåøü âñå-òàêè? – ïðîðåçàëñÿ ñêâîçü øóì äî áîëè çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ.

ß îãëÿíóëñÿ.

Ïåðâîå, íà ÷òî óïàë ìîé âçãëÿä – êíèãè, ðàñêèäàííûå ïî âñåìó êîðèäîðó.

«×åãî è ñëåäîâàëî îæèäàòü…» - ïðîíåñëàñü îòäàëåííàÿ ìûñëü.

Âòîðîå – Äæåéìñ, êîòîðûé óñåðäíî ïûòàåòñÿ èõ ñîáðàòü.

«È êàê ÿ ìîã íå óçíàòü åãî ãîëîñ? Âèäèìî, íàäî ðàíüøå ëîæèòñÿ ñïàòü…»

Òðåòüå- Ëþïèí, ìå÷óùèéñÿ ìåæäó ðâàíîé ñóìêîé Ñîõàòîãî è åå âëàäåëüöåì.

«Çàáàâíàÿ êàðòèíêà ïîëó÷àåòñÿ…»

×åòâåðòîå- … ÷åòâåðòîå…

Äåâ÷îíêà… êóðñà ñ òðåòüåãî… íàøåãî ôàêóëüòåòà… âæàëàñü â êàìåííóþ ñòåíó…

«Ïî÷åìó ïðåæäå ÿ íèêîãäà åå íå âñòðå÷àë?»

Ãóñòûå ðûæèå âîëîñû…áîëüøèå çåëåíûå ãëàçà, â êîòîðûõ çàñòûëè êðóïíûå êàïëè ñëåç…

Ñîíëèâîñòü ìîìåíòàëüíî ïðîïàëà…

Òàêàÿ åñòåñòâåííîñòü, îòêðîâåííîñòü…

Ìàëåíüêîå áåççàùèòíîå ñóùåñòâî…

Âîçíèêëî æåëàíèå ïîäîéòè, îáíÿòü, óñïîêîèòü…

Íî òóò êàê áóäòî ÷òî-òî ùåëêíóëî, êàê áóäòî ÷òî-òî èçìåíèëîñü…

Àêêóðàòíàÿ ðóêà óêàçûâàåò ïàëî÷êîé â ñòîðîíó ìîèõ äðóçåé.

Ãóáû ðèñóþò íåïîíÿòíóþ ôðàçó…

Âñå, ÷òî íåäàâíî âàëÿëîñü íà ïîëó, èñ÷åçàåò, è àáñîëþòíî íåâðåäèìûé ðþêçàê ñ âåùàìè îêàçûâàåòñÿ â îáúÿòèÿõ ýòîé ðûæåâîëîñîé äåâ÷îíêè.

Ëþïèí, Äæåéìñ è ÿ â íåäîóìåíèè óñòàâèëèñü íà íåå.

-Ìû òóò, âðîäå êàê, âñå âîëøåáíèêè – â ñâîå îïðàâäàíèå, ïîæàâ ïëå÷àìè, ïðîãîâîðèëà îíà.

Òàê ïðîèçîøëî íàøå çíàêîìñòâî ñ Ëèëè…

**Ìûñëè 3.**

×àñàìè ñèæó ðàçãëÿäûâàþ âîçäóøíóþ ìàññó, ïðèñëóøèâàþñü ê áèåíèþ ñâîåãî ñåðäöà…

Çíàåøü, à âåäü ìíå áîëüíî… î÷åíü áîëüíî… êàê áóäòî ñòîèøü íà êðàþ îáðûâà, ïîäàâøèñü âïåðåä, è êðè÷èøü… òóäà… â ïóñòîòó…

Âîò òû è äîáðàëñÿ äî ìåíÿ… áåðåæíî áåðåøü â ðóêè  ìîå ñåðäöå… à ìíå áîëüíî… âñåãäà áîëüíî ÷òî-òî òåðÿòü…

Ìîé íåçäîðîâûé ìîçã ñèëèòñÿ  íàä ðåøåíèåì ãëîáàëüíûõ çàäà÷… ðàññóæäàòü îáû÷íî ëåã÷å, ÷åì äåëàòü…

Íàéòè ñïîñîá – ìîÿ öåëü…

È âñå æå áîëüíî… áîëüíî îò îáèäû, îáìàíà, áîëüíî îò ÷åëîâå÷åñêîé ãëóïîñòè, áîëüíî îò ñîáñòâåííîé íè÷òîæíîñòè, áîëüíî… äà ñêîëüêî åùå ìîæíî íàéòè ïðè÷èí?

ß ñãëàòûâàþ ñëþíó, â ïîïûòêàõ ïîäàâèòü ñëåçû… îíè áû è òàê íå ðîäèëèñü íà ñâåò… ß ïëà÷ó ïðî ñåáÿ… òàê òèõî, ÷òî íèêòî íå óñëûøèò…

Ïîäíÿòü ãîëîâó è çàâûòü… ñïåòü ñâîþ çàóíûâíóþ ñòðàøíóþ ïåñíþ…

Óéòè! óéòè! óáåæàòü! ñêðûòüñÿ!

Êóäà? Îò êîãî?… îò ñàìîãî ñåáÿ?…

Íèêàê…

Ïðîøó òåáÿ, óáåðè ñâîè êîâàðíûå ëàïû îò ìîåé ãðóäè! ïðîøó!…

ß âñòàþ íà íîãè è áåãó… âïåðåä…

Âñå çàêëþ÷àåòñÿ â äâèæåíèè. ß ïîíÿë…

Îñòàíàâëèâàþñü, õâàòàþ ãóáàìè ñâåæåñòü íî÷è.

Âî ðòó îùóùàþ ãîðüêèé ïðèâêóñ, à âíóòðè… âíóòðè…

…Ïóñòîòà…

Íîâûé îñâåùåííûé êîðèäîð… 

Äî äâåðè ñ íàäïèñüþ «âûõîä» îñòàëîñü 3 øàãà…

**Ñåãîäíÿøíèé äåíü 3.**

Âîäà… Òàêàÿ òåïëàÿ, íåæíàÿ… Òàèò â ñåáå è æèçíü è ñìåðòü… Ìîæåò ïðèòâîðèòñÿ çàáîòëèâîé ìàòåðüþ, à ìîæåò æåñòîêî óáèòü…

ß ðàçðûâàþ åå íà ÷àñòè, è îíà ïîñëóøíî ðàññòóïàåòñÿ è äàðóåò ìíå óþòíîå ìåñòî.

Â âîäå ÷óâñòâóåøü ñåáÿ èíà÷å. Ñëèâàåøüñÿ âîåäèíî ñ ÷åì-òî îãðîìíûì, òåáå íåïîäâëàñòíûì, íåïîñòèæèìûì. Íî íåëüçÿ äàòü ýòîé æèäêîé ìàññå âçÿòü íàä ñîáîé âåðõ. Íóæíî óìåòü â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå ñîõðàíèòü ñâîþ èíäèâèäóàëüíîñòü. Çäåñü íå ìåñòî íåâíèìàòåëüíîñòè è óñòàëîñòè… Îñòàíîâèøüñÿ – è îíà ïîëíîñòüþ çàâëàäååò òîáîé.

ß ñòàðàòåëüíî ãðåáó ëàïàìè â íóæíîì íàïðàâëåíèè, ïðåîäîëåâàÿ òå÷åíèå ðåêè. Èíîãäà âîëíû íàêðûâàþò ìåíÿ ñ ãîëîâîé… Òîãäà ÿ íàïðÿãàþ âñå ñâîè ñèëû, ÷òîáû íå ïîêîðèòñÿ èì è çàöåïèòñÿ çóáàìè çà âîçäóõ…

Íåñìîòðÿ íà âñþ îïàñíîñòü, îùóùàåøü ñâîåîáðàçíóþ ñâîáîäó, êàêîå-òî  ñëàäêîå íàñëàæäåíèå, íàñëàæäåíèå ñîáñòâåííûì òåëîì…

Ïëûòü… è áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå íóæíî…

**Ñîí.**

…Äîì… Ñòàðûé, èñêîðåæåííûé âðåìåíåì äåðåâÿííûé äîì…

Çàáîð, ñêëîíèâøèéñÿ ê çåìëå.

Êðàñêà îáëåçëà.

Ñàä. Çàñîõøèé ñàä, êîòîðîìó êîãäà-òî íå õâàòèëî çàáîòëèâûõ ðóê è âëàãè…

Øîðîõ… êòî-òî êîïîøèòñÿ â êóñòàõ…

Ïòèöû…

…Ïëàìÿ, îáæèãàþùåå ïëàìÿ…

âñå òîò æå äîì…

Ïðèçðà÷íàÿ ôîðìà, çåëåíûå êîíòóðû, âîçíîñèòñÿ ê âåðõó… ïå÷àòü…

«Ýòî ñîí, íå ðåàëüíîñòü! Íå õî÷ó, íå âåðþ!… îïîçäàë».

Ìðàê, ïîãëîùàþùèé âñå âîêðóã…

Ïîñëåäíÿÿ ïîïûòêà è…

Ñäàþñü… òàê áóäåò ëó÷øå… ëó÷øå… 

Ñåðûå òåíè… âåçäå ñåðûå òåíè… Îíè ÷òî-òî îò ìåíÿ òðåáóþò… ÷òî? Íå ïîíèìàþ… çàêðûòü ãëàçà, ñïàòü, ñïàòü…

Ïóñòîòà…

…Êðàñèâàÿ äåâóøêà ñ ðûæèìè âîëîñàìè… ïîäõîäèò, áåðåò ìåíÿ çà ðóêó è êóäà-òî âåäåò…

Óþòíàÿ êîìíàòà. Ìÿãêèå äèâàíû…

Ìû ñàäèìñÿ…

Îíà íàçûâàåò ìåíÿ ïî èìåíè. Îòêóäà îíà ìåíÿ çíàåò?… íå ïîìíþ, íè÷åãî íå ïîìíþ… ãîëîâíàÿ áîëü…

Îíà øåï÷åò:

«Ñèðèóñ, òû çàïóòàëñÿ, òû ïîòåðÿëñÿ… íå áîéñÿ».

Çà÷åì îíà âñå ýòî ìíå ãîâîðèò?

Îíà ïðîäîëæàåò:

«Ñìåðòü – ýòî íå êîíåö. Æèçíü íà ýòîì íå ïðåêðàùàåòñÿ…»

«Íî…» - ïûòàþñü âîçðàçèòü ÿ åé.

«Äà… ìû óìåðëè…»

Ëèëè?

«Çàãëÿíè â ñâîå ñåðäöå! Ïðèñìîòðèñü! Äæåéìñ è ÿ æèâåì òàì! Ìû âñåãäà ñ òîáîé…» 

Åå ãîëîñ îòäàåòñÿ ýõîì.

«Ñèðèóñ… Ñìåðòü – ýòî íå êîíåö. Ñìåðòü – ýòî âñåãî ëèøü ðîæäåíèå ÷åãî-òî íîâîãî…»

Âñå íà÷èíàåò äèêî âðàùàòüñÿ…

Êðîâü ïóëüñèðóåò â âèñêàõ…

Ïîë óõîäèò èç-ïîä íîã…

ß ïðîñûïàþñü…

Âûõîæó…

ß âîçâðàùàþñü…


End file.
